The Life and Time of Alli Hitachi
by Hitachi-Alli
Summary: This is about my origanal character alog with the ones that my friends came up w/. The digidestined from 02 are in the story as well.


*Ring, ring* "Hide-ho" Said a happy voice at the other end of the line

Dai is-shoo

The four new digidestined.
    
    *Ring, ring* "Hide-ho" Said a happy voice at the other end of the line.

"WwwAaaaaZzzzz-UuuuuPpppp!" I said back in a scratchy voice.

"ALLI!" Said the person on the other line with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"TIANA!" I did the same.

"So waz-up, why ya callin?"

"Well I kinda told TK I would bring a friend and that persons guy friend with us on a date."

"A Double Date? How FUN!" 

"So you'll go?"

"Yeper-doodles. I'll bring Ken."

"Whose _ken_?"

"Oh just my **_NEW_** boyfriend." 

"*Laughing* Man that was quick."

"Look who's talking, Miss I started going with TK the first day I moved here."

"Come on. We had known each other threw the Internet for two years."

"Bla-de, Bla-de, Bla" 

"Well I'll see you tonight, OK?" 

"OK, See ya." *Click*

Well here I am in my room, two hours to go until TK gets here and I'm still not ready. So what should I where. Really cute outfit, or really old dress. Really cute outfit, or really old dress. Decisions, decisions, decisions. OK cute outfit. *Knock, knock* 

"Hay you look cute." Said TK as I came running down the stairs.

"Thanks." And I kissed him on the cheek. "Lets go."

"So, who's coming with?"

"Um, just Tiana and a guy named Ken. You probably don't know him."

"Ken Ichijouji?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah…"

"Um… Lets go now."

********

TK and I then left for the Dragon Inn, the fanciest restaurant in all of Japan. It's shaped like a dragon, (Who could have guessed…) and the stomach is the dinning area. Well we walked into the mouth and their Tiana was, standing next to a boy with blue hair. Also standing with them was another couple, a girl with her light brown hair pulled up into two tight buns resting at the top of her head, and a boy with brown hair, who had no fashion sense. He was wearing bright orange pants with a light blue top, with dark blue goggles placed amongst his wield hair.

"Alli, I'd like you to meet, Ken, Topaz, and Davis. I hope you don't mind but I invited them to come along." Said Tiana.

"No prob." I responded, just then another couple walked in. A girl with long wavy blond hair, and a boy with tall brown hair with a blue band in it. "I'd like you to meet Candi and Tai. I invited them."

"TK! Tai! Davis!" Said Ken.

"Tai! Davis! Ken!" Said TK.

"Davis! Ken! TK!" Said Tai.

"Ken! TK! Tai!" Said Davis.

"All of you!" I said, "Shut up! I take it that you know each other, but did you really have to go through all that?"

"Sorry." Said Tai.

"Sorry." Said Ken.

"Sorry." Said TK.

"Sorry." Said Davis.

"You guy scare me." I said. Shaking my head at them, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Let's go eat now OK?" Suggested TK.

We where taken to a table and ordered our food. And surprising enough Davis had sushi. *Bla* We had just started a conversation about something, when my purse started to glow with a silver (Sorry I changed the color J ) light, Tiana had a gold light coming from somewhere around her, Candi had a purple light, and Topaz, a white.

"No not know!" I yelled pulling out the silver thing that came from my laptop.

"Let me see that!" Said TK grabbing the object from my hand, "It's a D-3."

"I have one two." Said the other three girls in unison, and they pulled out theirs. 

"Ha!" Said Ken. " I have a girl friend who's a digidestined!"

"Well so do I!" Said the other boys.

"A D-what? A Digi-who?" I said.

"Let's go talk to Izzy." Said TK.

*******

Now where at Izzy's. He's a computer genius, and soooo smart. Like Ken. But Izzy told us of a place called the Digital world. He said we where Digidestined, but of course he spent a lot more time explaining it in a lot more confusing way. But then we left for the _mystical land far, far away._ Also know as the Digital world.

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" screamed a purple hared girl I had just met, Yolei. There was a swirl of colors around us, we were traveling abnormally fast. 

"So this is the Digital world." I said standing up from my fall to the ground.

"How nice of you all to drop in." Said a voice from behind us.

"Who are you?" Asked Izzy.

"My name is Mackenzie, and this is my land so I would like it if you would step off it." She said.

"This land belongs to no one. Aside from the Digimon that inhabit it." Said Ken.

"Surprising words to hear coming from the mouth of the Kaiser." 

"I'm not him anymore!" Ken screamed.

"What's she talking about, Ken?" Asked Tiana.

"It was a long time ago, it's in the past." Said Ken.

"You deny the existence of your formal self?" Asked Mackenzie.

"I don't deny, but I wish to forget it."

"You'll never forget it well I'm around." She said.

"Um, Lets go now Ken!" Said Tiana pulling him away from her.

"Gladly." He said walking away with Tiana, then turning back and giving Mackenzie a rude look.

"And you," Mackenzie said pointing at Tai, "You're not so faithful with people you love. So how's life juggling two girlfriends at once?" Both Sora and Candi looked at him. 

"How… how could you know that?" Tai Said backing away from Mackenzie, Sora, and Candi.

"And TK. You still have a place in your heart for Kari, bigger then the one for Alli."

"Oh, TK I didn't know you still cared!" Said Kari running up and kissing him on the cheek.

"And Davis, You're using Topaz to make Kari jealous. But she has TK's heart on a platter."

"OK. I see you have amazing power. What's your point?" I said.

"That's not the least of my power! Let me demonstrate." All of a sudden Tai walked over to her side and put his arm around her. "Now you've lost one of your number to my power! Who's next?"

At that moment a boy showed up. He had short blond hair, and blue eyes. Two Digimon accompanied him.

"Terriermon! Lopmon! You better Digivolve." Said the boy.

The two Digimon then did as he commanded.

"Don't waste your time, I'm still gaining power." Said Mackenzie. And then she left. Followed by the boy who went an opposite way. 

"THAT… Was weird." Said TK. I then walked up and slapped him in the face.

" That, my dear friend, was for enjoying the small kiss from the s*** over there." I said stomping off to find Tiana. But when I did find her I decided not to interrupt, because She and Ken where deep in conversation. It seems to me that they where talking about Ken's past. But theirs still something I don't know about Ken. And it seems that Tiana, the person closest to him, doesn't either. So I walked off without even saying anything. I then walked over to Izzy.

"Izzy? Who was that girl?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Then who was that guy?"

"I… don't know."

"And you're supposed to be the smart one! HAHAHA!" Laughed Davis. Topaz nudged him hard in the side. "So you forgive me?"

"Give me a sec… OK I forgive you." Said Topaz Kissing Davis.

"SICK!" I yelled. TK and I had then forgiven each other, but he's going out with Kari now. 

"I have to think I sec, can't you just be **_QUIET_**?" yelled Izzy. 

"God you don't have to be such a jerk!" I said.

"Oh just… leave already!"

"Fine I will!!!!!"

"Good."

"Yeah."

"So leave already."

"I will." I said walking off.

"I know who it is!" Yelled Izzy.

"Who, who?" Asked Davis.

"Stop acting like a girl and I'll tell you." Said Izzy. "It's the new evil in the digital world."

"And that helps us how?"

"I don't know Davis so just shut your yap!"

"Sorry, so who was the guy?"

"It was Willis, from America."

"WHO'S HE?" Asked Sora, who had just walked over. 

"He's the kid that I always tell you about. He was the one that told me about the missals that where launched from the US." Explained Izzy.

"Oh, I see." She said walking off.

"Are you saying that there was a digiport open in the US?" Asked Yolei.

"That's right," said a girl's voice from somewhere behind us.

"Mimi and I took advantage of it and came to see if you guys where here." Said a boy walking out with the girl.

"Michael!" Said Yolei running up to hug the guy. 

"Who are they?" Asked Mimi.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you haven't met them yet. This is Alli, Topaz, Candi, and Tiana." Explained Izzy as Tiana walked over with ken, then turning to us and saying, "This is Mimi and her friend Michael." 

"Nice to meet you." Said Candi bowing to them.

"So what's going on? What brought up the subject of digiports in America?" Asked Mimi.

"There was someone else who used the digiport to get into the digital world." Explained Izzy.

"Who?"

"That Willis boy, from Colorado." 

"Oh, I see. So it's getting late do you guys mind if we camp here for the night?"

"No it's fine." Said Izzy with a smile on his face.

Later on that night I received e-mail from Mackenzie. It said…

"You better watch your back little miss "I can have any guy I want." Just thought I should tell you that I know all and that I see all. You do know that you are never going to get Tai back, don't you? A word of caution, don't bother coming to my domain. Or else you will be destroyed!"

"God what could she want?" Asked Tiana after reading my E-mail.

"I don't know, but we should watch our backs. She sounds pretty serious." I said.

"And I am!" Said a voice from behind us. "I know I'm watching them. BWA HA, HA, HA!" 

"What do you want?' I yelled at her, "You're not welcome here!"

"And you think," she said, "I care if I am or am not welcome here? Ha that's funny. I was just thinking that it was time to build onto my army of minions. You can come out now darling." Just then TK walked out from behind her, "Who's next?" She then turned around and put her arm around TK. "Come on its time to go to your new Home."

"And don't bother coming back!" I yelled after her.

Mimi and Michael are staying with us in the digital world, hoping that just maybe they could help us with our Mackenzie problem. So we where all sitting down for a dinner of digital berries and other digital fruits, the older digidestined told us of there adventures in the digital world, while the others filled Tiana, Topaz, Candi, and I in on what happened before we came. We where about to hit the sack, when we heard a rustling sound in the bushes behind us. 

"Maybe it's Mackenzie." Whispered Candi.

"Or a wild Digimon." Responded Topaz.

"Your both wrong," I said, "It's just Izzy playing a trick on us… With his computer…I think…"

Then out of the bushes walked four Digimon.

"See, I told you it was wild Digimon!" Yelled Topaz.

**__**

Who where the four Digimon? Are the digidestined in trouble? Find out next time. 


End file.
